Save me
by JazRox
Summary: Narcissa is pregant with Lucius Malfoy's child she is also a order of the phoniex member, and Moody's favourite student.
1. Chapter 1

Hi

**This story is called**** save me.**

Hi this is my 3rd Harry potter fan fiction, but this fan fiction is a lot different from my normal ones and as normal it is a Lucius and Narcissa flick. It is different because, it is a normal what if flick - but the main summary is Narcissa goes with **Andromeda **and** Sirius **and joins the order of the phoenix. But Lucius Malfoy (who has a crush on her) wants to get her back, Narcissa (who hates Malfoy with a passion) does something unforgivable and before his master (Voldmort) decides to kill her.

But one crazy night leaves Narcissa pregnant with Lucius child. And now Lucius gets his wish and Narcissa must stay with him.

So here we go.

**Chapter one: Help me**

**Narcissa POV **

Oh god- oh god please NO NO!

"Goyle be CAREFUL, you will hurt the child." A thick voice that belongs to the rich snob Lucius Malfoy says.

I was tied gagged and forced on Goyle's shoulder.

I was so scared but I open my eyes I was at Malfoy manor (I can tell because of all the pictures) "You are in so much trouble it is not even worth me saving you." Lucius says. He reaches and takes the gag out of my mouth.

"LET ME GO." I say.

"No" he says simply, than I burst into tears, but I really want to stop.

What would Moody say if he saw me, an Auror crying? Simply because a git is hurting me! Dumbledore would say something like he was mad. But it is the thought that counts.

But Lucius Malfoy being a LT of the dark lord does not help me in the slightest, I am tied with rope so tight I can't run or flee. They go down stairs and open a large bolted door it was a basement.

There was a huge bed with green and black silk a large fire a table a 2 chairs a cupboard, a bedside table a few books a radio a walk in bathroom, with a bath shower and a toilet. The room was painted in blue; it looked like someone wants the person stuck in here to be comfy, so as I stand praying they will say that they are locking Goyle in not me!

"I am going now, I am leaving in here, there is plenty of warm clothes and towels, I do expect you to shower, and DO AS YOU ARE TOLD." Lucius says loudly. "If it all goes well, and you do as you are told you can stay here with me and the baby, I do not want to hurt you or bury you. I want to keep you safe, but I cannot help unless you help your self."

Malfoy stopped his incredibly boring sermon by saying. "I want you to live."

To tell you the truth no matter how much it hurt I agree with him. "I two want to live." I say. Rolling my eyes at him.

He glares, "this is not a joke Narcissa, I am the only reason you are alive, if it wasn't for me you would be dead or being tortured." He pauses "I am going now, this is going to be your room for the next few months, or until you earn your ticket out of here, for better or for worse." He looks at me "I suggest strongly you do as you are told." Malfoy says, before he Goyle, Crabbe and Amos leave. I hear the door bolt.

I am alone.

"LET ME OUT!" I scream running to the door and banging on the door.

I think I screamed for hours, I screamed until my voice stopped. When I could not speak any more, I looked around my cell.

The bed was actually quite warm comfortable, and the room was warm, the fire was magical so it won't go out. I had extra robes nice ones too, nice shoes, lots of book board games and a walk in bathroom.

'Some one wants you to be semi-comfortable, in here' a strong voice in my head says.

'Semi-comfortable?' a weak voice in my head says.

'If that someone wanted you to be fully-comfortable he would put you in the sun, this room is a cell, a semi-comfortable cell, but a cell just the same, the someone wants you to be safe, but the some one wants you to know that what you did was wrong.' The strong voice says.

'Let me guess that some one is Lucius Malfoy.' The weaker voice says.

'Yes you should just do as you are told so we can get out of here.' The stronger voice says.

'DO WHAT HE SAYS, that means becoming his child's mummy, like his damn wife.' The weaker voice says.

'Yes' the stronger voice says.

'Hows side are you on,' the weaker voice says.

'Yours,' the stronger voice says.

But the thoughts were interrupted, by a pair of shoes going down the stairs.

"Are you decent?" Lucius Malfoy says.

"What? Oh yes" I whisper, my voice still hurts, I hear the door being un bolted, and Malfoy entered his wand aimed at my chest.

"Stand in the corner over their NOW," he hissed. I obey him, I go to the corner, "put your hands on the wall, look at the wall" I obey him, I can't see what he is doing, and I hear something drop. "Wash your self in the shower, I will see you in the morning, don't move until I go." He says, I wait until he is go and turn back.

What in the hell was that all about??

When I see the table my question was answered on the table was a huge tray of food, and a large glass of orange juice and water. Well at least I wont be starved I think, as I look at the huge amount of food I have been given.

There was chicken, potatoes, carrots, strawberries, silverside, bread and butter, peas, gravy and a small piece of fish.

'Well at least there is plenty of food." A little voice in my head says.

I eat quietly. When I was done, a little thought went into my head did he slip something in my food.

Their was no need to do that, even a simply truth potion could hurt the baby.

When it was bedtime, (according to the huge radio with a built in clock.)

So I curl into bed and go to sleep, but before I doze off I know I am in trouble.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
So here it is read and review, I am very nervous about how this story will go,


	2. Let me go

Chapter 2 Let me go

**Chapter 2 Let me go**

**Narcissa's POV**

**Has been in basement for 2 days.**

I am already sick of this room.

All I ever do is lie down and eat the food that Lucius gives me 4 or 5 times a day, every single time it is the same. He knocks on the door 'are you decent?' than when I say yes, he walks in points his wand to my chest. '"Stand in the corner over their NOW, put your hands on the wall, look at the wall" and every single damn time I obey him because quite frankly I am terrified of what he will do to me if I try to escape.

I hear a noise it will my 'un talking host' I think. I am serious not once has he asked me.

'How are you today Narcissa?'

'Would you like to come out of the basement?'

'Would you like a drink other than orange juice, you must be tired of it by now?'

'Are you feeling sick because of the baby?'

No, he says nothing of those things; the only thing he says is "are you decent?" and "Stand in the corner over their NOW, put your hands on the wall, look at the wall." I mean he doesn't even ask me for information about the order of phoenix I wont tell him a thing but still….

Oh and there is Bella who has decided to 'forgive me' in other words she yells at me the whole time calling me every damn name under the sun!

'Traitor'

'Loser'

'Hore'

'Slut'

'Adopted'

'Albus Dumbley lover.'

'Stupid head'

'IQ of a Mudblood'

'Mudblood'

'Shame of my flesh'

And so on, and well you get the point.

Sometimes I wish Bella would stop talking to me, and Lucius will start, but I doubt he will say nothing but…

'Traitor'

'Loser'

'Hore'

'Slut'

'Adopted'

'Albus Dumbley lover.'

'Stupid head'

'IQ of a Mudblood'

'Mudblood'

'Shame of my flesh.'

And there is Barty, who is a REAL traitor and likes nothing more than to rub it in. And if I get started about Barty I WILL EAT HIM.

Ok I may not eat him, but I will happily force him to drink orange juice.

My peaceful thoughts were brought too a halt by Malfoy, who entered with a huge tray! I wait for the 'are you decent' and 'Stand in the corner over there NOW, put your hands on the wall, look at the wall.' I wait, but it doesn't happen. He sits at the chair at the table.

"Stop gawking and sit with me." He says, (ALERT THE MEDIA HE CAN TALK!) I obey him he pushes the tray to me, "eat" he orders, I obey him, a little suspiciously, he notices and chuckles, "you can rest easy Narcissa killing you by poisoning your food would also kill my un born child, so do not worry about it." He says. I nod, "tell me Narcissa do you know how well I have treated you since you have arrived here?" He asks, I nod once again I go to speak but he glares and I shut my mouth. "Can you tell me why this is so?" He asks.

"Because I am pregnant with your child." I say, taking a mouth full of orange juice.

"For now that is correct." Malfoy says, looking at me, "I am pleased that you have not tried to escape, please tell me why you have not?" he asks.

"Because you are being…" I stop I cant say it, "kind to me" I whisper, "and I did not want to get you angry so I am cooperating." I say, he smirks in a Malfoy- like- way.

"Please repeat the middle part Narcissa I can not hear you." He says, I sigh and say.

"You are being kind too me." I say, I drop my head he chuckles a little, and says in a dark tone.

"I HAVE been kind to you, but try to escape or disobey me will end up YOU losing and YOU will end up in the dungeons until the child is born than I will take the child and slit your throat in your own pain and misery." Lucius says, I glare at him, and than BAM, he slapped me across the face. "NEVER GLARE AT ME NARCISSA!" He looks at me, "I am sorry please forgive me," he says. I look at him, shocked, "I don't want to hurt you." He says, "Please do NOT give me a reason to do so." He begs.

"Umm ok." I whisper.

"Good I am glade you understand," he says, he looks at me, "do you need anything?" he asks.

"Sunlight would be nice." I say, there are only 2 tiny windows and they are so high up I can't get to them, but they give very, very little sunlight, the only solid light I receive is from candles and the fire.

"I understand, but I can not allow you to wander outside." He says, he pats my hand understanding, "you are doing well, keep being good and I will let you see the sun." He turns to leave, "I will visit you soon." He says,

"Lucius why haven't you talked to me before?" I ask.

"The last 2 days were security reasons in case you run away, but I do have enough faith in you to trust you, remember Narcissa you came to me" he says smirking, he says making a quote from the night that made me knocked up.

"How long must I be here?" I ask. He looks at me, and sits back down.

"How long do you think?" he says in a considerate tone.

"Please let me go." I beg.

"I can't do that," he says,

"I will go to another country raise the baby in secret, no one will have to know." I beg. He laughs,

"No child you will go to the minstery, I know you." Lucius says,

"I am no child." I say.

"You are acting like one." He says, he turns to leave and kisses my hair, "I understand this is not good, but it will get better." I do not answer him; "I will see you later, for your dinner."

And he goes. Tears go down my cheek.

'Let me go' I think, 'please let me go.'

SO how did I go?? Read and review!


	3. The problems with chewed up food

Authors note:

**Chapter 3 the problems with chewed up food**

Authors note:

OK here is chapter three it is called The problems with chewed up food I am so happy with all the reviews I have got but remember review, review, and review.

**Chapter 3 The problems with chewed up food **

**Narcissa's POV**

**Has been in basement for 4 days.**

I look at my plate of food; perhaps he is trying to poison me?

I look at the stew, which in all honestly looks like Lucius ate it, hated it and puked it up.

"Eat it Narcissa the baby needs good stuff the stew is full of good things the baby needs, meat, vegetables and lemon juice." Lucius says. I fiddle with it he looks at me.

"I saw your parents today they are happy with you." Lucius says.

"I saw my parents yesterday they were not happy with me." I say. Lucius is lying to me so I don't stress and if I don't stress the baby will be healthy.

"It is still early days my dear." Lucius says he knows he is caught out lying. "It will get better." He says looking at me. He looks at me, "but it won't get any better if you don't eat your dinner." Lucius says, he gets a newspaper and reads it.

"Can't I have broth or meat instead?" I ask.

"The stew has important things for the baby, and your not getting desert until you eat everything." He says.

"But… this is gross." I say.

"The stew has important things for the baby, and your not getting desert until you eat everything." He repeats.

"But I think it has already been eaten. And someone puked it up." I say.

"The stew has important things for the baby, and your not getting desert until you eat everything." He repeats again, he's not looking at me now just the paper.

"This food is poison your trying to kill me!" I mutter using my fork to find the actual poison, I didn't want him to hear it but he accidentally did, the newspaper landed on the floor and Lucius very grey cold eyes glare at me.

"POISON YOU, WHY IN THE WOULD I WANT POISON YOU, HAVE YOU NOT BEEN VERY, VERY WELL TREATED SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN HERE!" He yells. He looks at me I am scared "It could be worse do you want it to get worse." He says, he is much calmer now but there is still redness in his face.

"I am sorry." I say.

"You better be." He says, he picks the paper up and begins to read it. The atmosphere is much different now.

With out another word I ate the yucky stew I ate all of it.

I know some food taste better than it looked (like sushi) but in THIS case the stew tasted about as good as it looked.

"Oh look your not dead oh what a surprise!" Lucius says mocking from behind the paper; I can tell he is still mad at me.

"I am sorry." I say. He mutters a 'fine' and 'you better be' but that was it!

He turned to leave (of course carrying the paper with him.) but before he did a horrible feeling clouded my belly, I ran to the bathroom. And puked in the toilet, when I look up (after my puking fit) he is sitting on the side of the tub, I am victorious on my thoughts on the stew and he knows it he sighs and said.

"I think the stew might be a trigger, I wont make you eat it again." He says, THANK GOD!

"Thank you Lucius." I say, he helps me up. He held my hand tight I expect him to let me go.

He didn't.

He led me to my bed and we sat next to each other, "Narcissa I cant read your mind my occlumency skills are horrible, so I need you to tell me if your stomach hurts or there is something special you would like to eat or drink, I can get that for you." He rubs my hand; I look at him, strange. (HE IS BEING TOO NICE WHERE IS THAT DAMN PAPER.) "Do you want anything special to eat or drink, or are you cold?" he asks. I shake my head, this is probably another way to make me to feel guilty, for who knows what. "Are you sure?" He asks. I have use my secret weapon, when in doubt just say 'yes Lucius.' So I do.

"Yes Lucius." I say he nods.

"Narcissa you must trust you, I only want you and the baby to be safe happy and comfortable." Lucius says.

"If you want me to safe happy and comfortable let me out of this damn cellar!" I say, I wasn't thinking, oh god why did I say that, oh no I snapped back at him he HATES that, ok calm down and blame it on the Hormones, like you always do.

"For one Narcissa this the basement, two the dark lord wants you in HERE, unless I decide you deserve to see the sun, but at the moment Bellatrix has a better chance at winning a peace prize than you getting outside. And three you are as safe as you have ever been!" Lucius says, he was mad, even madder than he was with the poison stew comment.

"Your right I am SO sorry." I say, "Its Hormones."

"I am starting to think you don't like that I took you in, clothed you and feed and will raise a child in that probably isn't even mine." Lucius is.

"Well it is yours with out a doubt in my mind." I say.

"How do you know that?" he asks calming down a little, "I doubt you were a virgin."

"No just the other person who I had sex with used protection, that's all." I say, he nods, of course he knew there was another man in my life, he knows everything.

And the worst thing is…

I have Lucius spawn, oh my stomach, the baby is the spawn of Satan.

I wouldn't be surprised if the Malfoy's was related to the devil.

"Oh that's ok." Lucius says, he smiles, "but remember Narcissa you came to me that night! And you must remember that. Ok?" he asks. I nod. "Good I have to go, business stuff." We both knew it wasn't business as in suits books, and big buildings it was business as in, death eaters, murder, wands, and snakes.

It is the very thing I wanted to stop.

I have failed, so bad.

I didn't foresee the baby.

Or the basement.

Or Lucius coming back in my life.

Or my parents wanting me.

Or Bella hating me (ok I did foresee that)

Or me letting everyone down.

Or the baby.

I have to find a way to make it right.

So as Lucius went to leave, I said. "WAIT." He turned. "I'm sorry," I say.

"For what? I understand about the Trouble with Hormones honestly." Lucius says,

"Really?" I say.

He was halfway up the stairs now he smiles and nods. "Oh course, I will see you tomorrow. Good night." He says I nod and he went.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So here it is, if you like my other stories check on my Bio page I will hopefully a space on when I want them up in the near future.


	4. Is he human

So here it is, if you like my other stories check on my Bio page I will hopefully a space on when I want them up in the near f

So here it is, if you like my other stories check on my Bio page I will hopefully a space on when I want them up in the near future.

**Chapter 4 is he human?**

**Narcissa's POV**

**Has been in basement for 1 week and 1 day (8 days)**

"Well how are you today Narcissa?" My mother asks, she walks in the dink basement and places some robes and books on the bed.

"Well I am fine, but I am a bit tired, I have been awake all night, you see I am very terrified of what the dark lord will do to me, it was a night mare you see, and after that I couldn't get back to sleep." I say

"Oh well I can tell you the dark lord is being merciful, letting you stay here, you have it good Narcissa and I know it must be horrible forced in this room all day, but it is a nice room, and I am sure if you are good Lucius will let you out side soon, probably when you show him real loyalty than I am sure he will allow you to be out in fresh air." My mother stopped her lecture. "Lucius mentioned you haven't been eating many dairy products." She asks, even if it was casually it was still weird.

How did Lucius know??

'That's easy' a voice in my head says 'he watches you eat, so when you avoid milk, eggs and cheese, he is going to know.' The voice says.

"What, oh yes, I don't feel like eggs or cheese or milk, right now that's all." I say, my mother is being much too nice, I saw her yesterday and she yelled at me… a lot.

"Are you sick?" Mum asks I shake my head. "When I had you and Bella, I hated dairy products and I was puking all the time." She strokes my hair; "It will be ok, as long as you are a good girl." She says, I nod, bored to all hell.

The candlelight flickered, I sit on the bed, and Mum sat next to me and hugged me, gently. "Honey, I am mad at you for running away with Annie and Sirius, but you have the Malfoy heir in your belly, I am sure if you give Lucius a healthy child he will reward you."

I knew it, the Malfoy heir, god it is too easy, my 'loving' mother wants to have the child and than marry Lucius (actually I think she wants me to marry Lucius before the spawn is born.) Than her and Father can have a chunk of the Malfoy's worth.

How much is Lucius worth now, is it not like 2 million gallons?

If so he didn't do anything to deserve a Knut of it.

"Now, I think of it my beautiful daughter the child will need you, but if you decide to stay you must do everything for the child. You are must NEVER tell the child of your former life." Mother says.

"Too true," Lucius says, walking down the stairs.

"Oh hello Lucius, how are you today?" Mother asks.

"I am fine, how are you feeling Narcissa?" Lucius asks.

"I am fine." I say.

"It is about time I leave you kids, take care of my baby Lucius." Mother says, my mother stands up kisses my hair.

"Oh I intend too." Lucius says. They smile at each other, I have the feeling they know something I don't, and it didn't matter. They know everything, and I know next to nothing.

Even through I have a radio I can't quite get a news frequency, I can get music, warnings about the death eaters, recipes (and for some strange reason mothering stations keep popping up) but nothing more.

Mother smiles at me winks says "Be good Cissy" and she leaves, the door slams behind her.

Great………

Lucius says nothing but sits at the table; we sit in a awkward silence for nearly 3 minutes until he says "I brought you something, Cissy." He goes into his pocket and pulls out a ring case I sit next to him.

He pulls the ring case open it was a huge diamond ring.

"I want us to be married, do you want this?" Lucius says.

I say nothing but stair at the ring.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Marry me Cissy, the child deserves to be a Malfoy, to inherit everything, but if you don't marry me before you start to show, people will think the child is not mine, even if he or she looks like me." He says.

I look at him, the ring and say the truest thing I have ever said in my whole life.

"I hate you Lucius Malfoy." I say. He laughs.

"Trust me, I don't love you either, but for the child sake I thought we could fake it. You know pretend we like each other until the kid is born, and than you can sneak away in the night or stay with us if you want." He stops talking.

And for an entire second I forget that he just 'proposed' to me.

"I can leave…" I say.

"Yes when the child is born, but remember when you leave the boundaries of the manor, I can no longer protect you." Lucius says, I know what will happen I will run away and I will be captured and die. Hell even I wouldn't be surprised if he paid them. But then I look at his eyes there was regret.

And hope.

I look at my belly, than at Lucius.

"If I agree, will I still be in the basement." I say.

"Yes, for a few more months." Lucius says, "but you will be allowed out of here sometimes, you have been very good, so far…" He says, he is now impatient "Narcissa will you marry me!" he asks.

I look at him, and my stomach. I hate him.

He hates me.

But we both love the child.

SO maybe that is why I did it…

Maybe that is why I nod….

And maybe that is why I said.

"Yes Lucius Malfoy I will marry you." I say.

I will marry you because you are human.

And I need to be sure, I can handle this.

Lucius looks at me, "are you sure?" he asks. "because there is NO turning back."

I just repeat my self like Lucius has done to me so many times.

"Yes Lucius Malfoy I will marry you." I say.

-- - - - - --

I think I ended it wonderfully, what do you think.


	5. Great

Chapter 5 Great…

**Chapter 5 Great…**

**Narcissa's POV**

**Has been in basement for 2 week and 3 days.**

Great…. Ever I sent I would marry him, I have been locked up in my room for over a week, all I do is to keep out of Lucius way, and sometimes it is very hard.

"Eat your soup," Lucius orders, he reads his paper, and I look at him. I eat quietly. He must have got sick of my quietness because he said "So Narcissa how was your day today?" I look at him, why would he want to talk to me, didn't he hate, me? All I am to him is an 'oven' so I can give him his first heir. I try to ignore him until he says, "Unless deafness is a symptom of pregnancy I expect an answer." He says, he looks madder now; I guess he is not use to being ignored. Too bad, but that look made my blood boil, and my brain told me to answer the stupid question.

"It was fine, but very boring, may I go outside?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"Sorry Cissy, I can't let you out right now, soon but not now." Lucius says. Hey it was worth a shot, I roll my eyes at Lucius, so what in the world and I suppose to do to pass the days, knit!

"Fine I will just sit her getting bored out of my brains." I say, he chuckles, great…. I am stuck with him. I just want to be allowed outside so I can get as far away from this place as scientifically possible, like Canada or Australia!

But because I am doomed to a life of plain bloody boredom and unluckiness Malfoy saw me rolling my eyes, and than he heard my recent comment so he said.

"Well you should be grateful for me taking good care of you Narcissa, I do feed you, clothe you and I take care of you," I look at him, great I got the 'be grateful for me' sermon "Narcissa I got you a present," he waves is wand and a big box of books came on my bed, I look at my bed.

"Thank you for the new books, I have already read all of them." I say, "I am grateful for this," I say, I try to get him to NOT talk to me, he just nods.

For the last couple of days, I have been living pretty underground; literally I have not been allowed to leave the room, hell I am starting to enjoy Bella's visits that is how bloody desperate I am for human contact from anyone BUT Malfoy.

"Have you finished your soup," Malfoy asks, he looks up from his paper, I look at my white cream soup, and it was about three quarters empty.

"Nearly Lucius," I say, I may as well decide to be polite. I mean being rude will only make his leave and I will have to eat the soup anyway. Finally the soup was gone, and as if on que a house elf wearing a filthy looking pillowcase gave me, a plate filled with pork and vegetables. Great…. I have to eat an innocent pig, why don't they just cut up the pig sitting next to me, who instead of reading the world section of the paper is reading the business part, I smile, imagining Lucius being killed and eating him, but that is called cannibalism, or human eating.

"Did you tell your self a joke Narcissa," Lucius says, he spots my smile. Oops.

"Oh no Lucius I am just telling my self…" I pause unable to UN dig my self. "I am just telling my self, how grateful I am for everything, you have um done for me." Hey that sounds good too, and if it all goes well he will never have to know about the pig thought.

"I am glade I am getting through to you," he says, but he shows no emotion and keeps reading.

After I finish my dinner, he stood took the tray and turn to leave, but he sighted, "Narcissa," I look up.

"Yes Lucius," I say.

"Do you want to come up to the sitting room, for a moment." Lucius says.

I look up; I am allowed to be out of the basement? "But if you even think of escape I wont be able to save you." Lucius says.

"Save me?" I say,

"Yes I am keeping you here to save you from the cold and loneliness of a dungeon," Malfoy says, he sighs, "do you promise to be good," he asks, I nod.

"Promise." I say. He nods, and for the first time in 2 weeks and three days I leave the basement.

I don't remember going up the stairs, but I just followed Malfoy, we went through the kitchen and left and he opened the door to a large sitting room with a huge fire, he looks at me, as he took a seat on a large leather chair. I sit on another leather chair, he said nothing as he flicked his wand and the radio went on, he flicked his wand again and a book came to him and a group of magazines came to me. He said nothing as he read, I guess he wanted me to read so I just read and listen to the radio; tonight there was only music on.

I sit still for about 15 minutes until I hear, 'and now for our news updates.' My head at once pops up, news?

I have not been able to hear the news for 2 weeks and three days, every time the news comes on it frizzles out.

"You can listen to the news Narcissa, it's your 'reward' for being so good." Lucius says.

"Today the death eaters have killed 65 muggles, in a small town south of London, in other news the order of the phoenix member, Serious Black, oh wait forgive me, Sirius Black, has been kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange who is Blacks Cousin, she and her husband, knocked Sirius out after 23 minutes of duelling. Once again if you see any death eaters DO NOT APPROACH, I CAN NOT STRESSES THE SERIOUSNESS OF THIS PEOPLE." The very bad radio reporter says.

"Where is Sirius?" I ask Lucius.

"He is fine, he is locked up in his mothers house, his fine, now off to bed." Lucius says, he stands up and marches me down the stairs of the basement.

"Why are you doing this too me?" I ask, I begin to cry. "I didn't want to know!" I say.

"I swear I did not know, they would know so quickly," Lucius says, he looks sad. "I swear,"

When we get to my bed, he says, "Good night Narcissa." He says,

"Lucius if I wasn't pregnant would you 'save me,' is it worth saving me?" I ask.

"I does not matter now," he says, "good night," than he leaves.

-- --

So how did I go?


	6. Expertations

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Expectations **

**Narcissa's POV**

**Has been in basement for 2 week and 4 days.**

I look at the door of the basement it was about 11 am and the chances of Lucius coming and seeing me at 11 AM are well…

I have a better chance of actually allowed to run away to Canada or Australia.

Slowly I hear a knock at the door, wow if it is the Slimy git (Lucius) looks like I get an all-expensive permanent holiday to Canada or Australia. I don't care just get me out of here!

But when it opened it wasn't Lucius or Bella, or even mother, no this certain person made me want to faint.

Well I was wrong it WAS Lucius but who through the oak door, but he came with really wanted me to run away to Australia (I heard the weather is nice there, this time of year.) No this person is who must not be named walked in.

"See my lord she is still here, she is fine and very healthy," Lucius says, I nod oh all right; I am the very first to admit that this is very weird.

"Come now Narcissa you do not bow to me, and why do you not call me my 'Lord' this surprises me as your sister does." He should never be named says, I felt my legs quiver and my mouth go very dry.

"But _'my Lord' _I know not of what you speak, my sister Andromeda why she has never called you my lord or I am very sure of that, I am also nearly positive that she bowed to you." I say, these words come out before I know what the hell I am talking about.

I expected them to be mad to want to kill me, well Lucius at least lived up to my expectations, He who must not be named, just smiled, and than he laughed.

"Oh a fighter, I like that, Narcissa that simply means your child shall be strong, and will carry on the Malfoy family line, that is good." He- who- must- not- be- named- says. I was shocked, and truth be told, so was Lucius, it will be hard to know who is more shocked. "Lucius, I am here to congratulate you on your fiancé and your- to- be child. Narcissa is a strong witch and a good mate. As is her cousin, her cousin will make a fine death eater when we get those ridiculous notions out of his head, but luckily James Potter and Lilly Potter and in hiding so there is a cause to get his loyal right there," he smiles, I glare.

"Where is Sirius TELL ME." It was an order and I knew it, he should not be named, laughs.

"He is in my headquarters he is fine he eats a good meal twice a day, he has a shower every second day and has a bed too sleep in." The dark lord says, "You and your cousin would both of made fine death eaters, but because of your condition I have decided to let you live," He stops, "But Sirius will be a fine death eater in truth I would of liked him to be a few years later like his brother, but what a disaster he turned out to be, I did not know what a coward Regulus, turned out be." Who should not be named says, Lucius nods, to his 'bosses' every word. "You see Narcissa it is easier to train someone than they are young I would not mind if Sirius is 2 or 3 years younger, but I am not complaining, Lucius, if you would like to bring Narcissa to see Sirius I do not mind, Narcissa if you attempts to escape I will lock you in a dungeon until the baby comes, than you shall kill you, and I do not want to do that, a pureblood witch is hard to come by I will not harm you, or your cousin, and because of your pure blood status you deserve life. You and your child deserve life." Who should not be named says, Lucius gives me a small smile. I give them both my biggest death glare.

"Narcissa Come now, there is no need to be upset." Lucius says I glare, at the very slimy git.

"I am not upset I am just praying my cousin is ok, your dungeons do not have a very good survival rate." I say, who should not be named laughs.

"They actually do have a good survival rate, even the mudbloods, even through they are killed quickly. The rest are well treated just like Sirius, most are let go, and put in my army's, but some even become my death eater." He says, He stops, "Your cousin is actually fine, and I have not even tortured him much…" Who should not be named says,

I glare at him; I look at him shocked, "Your cousin is fine, I even give him books to read." Who should not be named says. HOW DARE HE HURT SIRIUS. "There is no shame in loving Sirius my girl, do not be afraid." Who should not be named says he gives me a wink, "anyway I must go, I have someone to train, I must go I will see you tonight Lucius, be good Narcissa." Lucius bows,

"I will see you tonight than my lord,." He says, he looks at me I also bow. I don't want to through.

And he left. Thank god.

Than Lucius gave me a glare and also left.

I am all by myself.

Sirius POV

I lie on the hard bed, I am very bored, and I have read every book in this room, so I pick up a novel and read it for the up tenth time. I heard a noise and that shocked me, it wasn't breakfast and it wasn't dinner. Who should not be named walked in,

"Well, well look what we got here, why don't you tell me Sirius black what are you thinking about?" Who should not be named says,

"How I am going to kick your sorry butt when I get out of here," I say, he laughs,

"Well you might just," Who should not be named, says he sits in the bed and the door locks behind him quickly. "On a different subject I just saw Narcissa." He says.

"If you hurt her," I say.

"I would never hurt a pregnant woman Sirius, I suggest you calm down child." He says,

"I am not a child! Don't you dare call me that!" I say, I glare at him, how dare he call me a child! I am no child.

"I know you are an adult but you have a child's soberness," He stopped and said very slowly and very carefully, "Sirius for a long time now I have been searching for an Apprentice someone who would live up to my Expectations, someone who would command the troops while I am somewhere else, and Sirius I have chosen you out of thousands, YOU have lived up to my Expectations, and you alone, congratulations." He says. WHAT

"Your mad!" I yell he laughs,

"Mad or not you have no choice in the matter Sirius, you are my heir and there is no need to lock you up anymore, the door is unlocked, "you can run, but every hour you are gone I will kill one order member, starting with James and Lilly Potter." He says, he says and laughs. I glare, "feel free to leave, but until then your training starts now." I glare, "Come we are going to the hall," I glare but do not move, "Oh yes your wand." He passes it to me. "Come disobedience will not be tolerated." I say, he leaves and I follow him.

--

Well here it is Chapter 6!! I know not much Lucius/ Narcissa action but don't hate me!

I also know everyone is way out of character


	7. Wonderful Hormones

**Chapter 7 wonderful hormones **

**Has been in basement for 3 weeks, and 1 day**

**Narcissa's POV.**

"I am bored!" I yell, I look at Lucius Malfoy, he sat at his chair next to the table he looked up at me, and said nothing, and he obliviously preferred to read his paper than look at, me. I decide to annoy him, "for the love of god, get me something to do because I am so bored I want to puke." I say, he looks up, and I smile his gaze goes to my untouched dinner of steak and vegetables. He looks at me I can tell I am wearing his patience's thin. He looks up and says in a stern tone.

"For the Love of god, sit and eat your dinner," he yells, I smile finally a reaction hurray, I try not to turn my smile to a grin, but I have to. He looks very unpleased. "Eat your dinner," he orders, I nod and I move, than I stop and I say.

"The baby kicked Lucius." I say, at once Lucius jumped off his chair and went to me he sat on the ground on one knee, and than he put his hand on my stomach, he looked very happy. The baby kicked again, and Lucius kept smiling.

"Wow," he says, he game me a smile. A real smile, that's amazing he can smile! Someone alert the media PLEASE! "That's pretty amazing right?" he says I shrug. To tell you the truth, I don't like him touching me at all.

"I guess it is" I say, he smiles and kisses my stomach. "Stop it!" he looks at me,

"What did you say, my dear fiancé?" He says, he looks shocked and angry, but he left go of my stomach, give it a rest Lucius, I don't want you to touch me. "I understand if you don't want me to touch you, the baby, its hormones" he says, he sits on his chair and kisses my hand, "you wear your ring now everyday, when I first gave it to you, you only wore it, once or twice." He smiles, I eat getting my hand back. "Narcissa, do you want another room." He asks, I look up; it has to be a trick.

"If it involves me, living in a dungeon than no," I say, I eat my meal.

"No, I told you, you will be in here until you earn your ticket out, you have earned your ticket out you can stay with me upstairs in the main manor, no more locks, no more meals when I bring them, you can wander the manor, you wont be allowed to be outside, but if you want your room can have a balcony." He says he grabs my hand he smiles,

"What's the catch?" I ask, Lucius sighs,

"The catch is, that if you run away you will end up in a dungeon Narcissa, and you will have to act as my fiancé around all who come here, you will have to be friendly and loving to all who come here, that includes my friends and the dark lord, do you understand." He stops, and says kindly, "If you don't think, you can do that, please tell me." He says.

"I can do that," I say, Lucius stood up and helped me up, and he led me out of the basement, he kept walking and he held my hand.

"Come, on." He holds my hand, we kept walking, I felt strange, I shove my hand out of his, he walked to a oak door, and it revealed, a huge room, triple the size of the basement, "there you are, no security no locks, my room is down the hall the 2nd door on the left, next to the big suit of armour, I would prefer it if we marry before the baby, perhaps in two or three months, is that ok with you." He asks, I look at my stomach I hate the spawn.

"Yes Lucius," I say, he smiles, "I wont force you, but if you would be so kind to talk nicely about the baby, and not glare at It." He says, I tilt my head, he holds my chin, "I know we are having a baby under different circumstances, than most couples, but I will be a good father to our little boy or girl, and a good husband to you," He kisses my cheek, I felt him touch my bump.

"NO" I say, I jump backwards, he sighs.

"I understand, it is hormones, you want to protect the baby, and you don't want me to touch you, when it is ok with you, for me to touch you, please tell me." He says, he smiles, "There is plenty of nice clothes, your mother and aunt went shopping for you, breakfast is a 10 AM, down the stairs to the right. Dinner is at 7 unless I am some where else, if you want something special to eat, just call a house elf, I have many so don't hesitate to ask." He smiles.

"Am I allowed outside?" I ask he shakes his head.

"No, but you have a balcony, and a view." He says, I glare, and I expected him to hit me. "If you like you could help me prepare the babies room, do you think it will be a girl or boy?" he asks, I know he wants a son, ALL purebloods want a son, first, my mother was _thrilled_ when she had 3 girls, and she could not have anymore children after me, so she always blamed me for not having a son, it was my father who loved me… well he use to.

"I don't know, a girl perhaps," I say, he stops smiling. "What's wrong you don't want a daughter," I say,

"No, I would love a daughter." He says, "You have stood up for too long, you need to rest." He says, he leads me in my room, and I lie on the mammoth bed, I have 3 rooms, a bedroom a dressing room, and a study… geese, if only the order of the phoenix had all these 'war' rooms we would be one step closer to ending the war, (Moody would be happy, he could have one room, for each of his 'aids'.)

"What do you want to name the baby, do you have any names?" He says, I lie on the silk bed,

"Well I like 'Valdor' if it's a boy and 'Juline' if it's a girl." I say, Lucius lies next to me.

"Valdor Malfoy, or Juline Malfoy, I like them." He says, he smiles at me, and kisses my cheek, I nearly jump.

"Narcissa you can hate me all you want, I deserve it, I have locked you away for weeks at a time, and I am guilty and I deserve it, but this baby in your belly does not, please I beg you, to talk to me about this." He says I glare.

"I don't hate the baby I hate you, I hate myself, because I let this happen to myself." I say, he looks at me, he was not mad, I couldn't read his expression.

"You have hormones, because of Valdor or Juline, it is not your doing and you came to me." He repeats, "than you ran away for 2 months, did you think I liked finding out about our to-be child, by a spy?" he asks, I glare at his cold grey eyes.

"I came to free the muggle borns it is common knowledge that you had the key to the dungeon, I did NOT come to become your little wifey." I say, Lucius laid up, "You don't love me, you said so."

"I lied, Narcissa, I have always love you, and I don't care how long it will take, I will wait forever if I must, for you to feel the same way about me and Valdor or Juline of course, please it is hard for you too expect this I know, but I want to protect you." He said, I felt my stomach kick again, "you need me, to protect you," he said very slowly.

"Your right I do, but I don't want to be locked up." I say, he nods; he kisses my cheek once more. Than he says,

"I have to go, I need to sleep," he says, he walks out of my room.

I lie on the bed, and I fall asleep.

**Sirius POV**

If I know one thing about Voldermort, it is that he is a perfectionist, if something is done wrong, or 'not up to standard' he will make me keep doing it. He put the Curio curse on me for half an hour today, trying to make me immune to it.

It didn't work, it just made me very, very sore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know Sirius POV is short, but don't hate me!

Review's are smiled upon.


	8. Wedding

**Chapter 8 wedding **

**Has been stuck with Malfoy for 4 weeks, and 1 day**

**Narcissa's POV.**

"This is not natural Narcissa," Lucius Malfoy says.

"I don't like you touching me… So what?" I say, Malfoy shook his head. Can I be blamed? I don't want the slimy git touching me, "I don't want to feel your grip on the baby, I don't want the baby to be hurt in anyway," I say, Lucius looks at me, "well I guess, it is very good you only want to protect our baby, but I am the father of the baby, and I swear I wont hurt it Narcissa." He says he looks a little shocked but than he said;" can I touch your tummy?" I stair at him, at leas he asked, but I am not impressed and I glare at him.

"No" I say, I put my arms around my stomach as if I was protecting the baby, and in my mind, I am.

"Ok," he says, he sensing its not going to happen, "Honey," he says gently "do you want to talk about the marriage," he asks, I nod. I suppose I will have to talk about my punishment eventually.

"I guess," I say, Lucius nods, and he takes a sip of wine, it is late at night and he just got back from his 'work' which is something I spent years trying to stop. And we were having dinner, beef and chicken for the carnivore. For me I was having a large salad, apparently the baby does not like beef, and I don't like chicken a lot. Lucius flicks me a smile, and in all truth he looks happy.

"I have had it planned for sometime, we will be getting married…." He stopped I look up, probably a few months away. "Tomorrow." He has to be kidding. I at once jump up.

"What you didn't tell me" I yell, this is stupid, TOMORROW.

"Sit down your stressing the baby," he says, I sit.

"I don't want any stress forming you or the baby its all planned for tomorrow so don't worry, the make up artist, will come and do your hair and make up a man will marry is in our drawing room." He says, "there will be about 100 guests, so try to behave if you can do this… and I know you can, maybe the Dark lord will be merciful to you, when it counts." He says I am frozen.

"And tell me… Lucius, why would I need the Dark lords mercy?" I ask, he sighs, and takes a fork full of meat.

"Because when the baby is born, the dark lord will decide if you are the right person… to raise my baby." I stop, and I begin to cry, I was in love with the baby… most of the time. "Hush," he walks to me and helps me sit, I bury my head into the table. "He will be there tomorrow, it is a perfect thing, to do to convince the dark lord, that you are on our side, I beg you not to put you or the babies life at risk." He says, I nod.

"I don't love you, and I'm not sure if I love the baby either," I expected him to be mad, but he just nodded.

"It's a normal emotion," Lucius says, he pauses, "Narcissa the Dark lord gave me 6 months, about the time until the baby is born, to make you loyal to us, one month has gone and even through there is progress, more than I expected I admit… there is still much more we need to do." Lucius smiled at me, and I nodded.

"IF I obey the dark lord, and you're reasonable requests, I can be with the baby, and raise him or her." I ask, he nods,

"The rest of your life starts tomorrow Narcissa, I know you will do the right thing, by me and us." He kisses my cheek. And he leaves, "Good night,"

"Good bye." I say.

I finish my dinner, and I go to my sweet, I lie on my bed, the Malfoy's were the wizard version, of royalty, so much has happened I am so confused… someone help me.

Someone save me.

**Sirius POV**

"A few more weeks or months, and you will be able to overpower Bella, you are learning so quick, I am proud of you, my Apprentice." Voldermort says, I glare, and I tug on my ankle chain, he looks at me and says, "When you can behave I will happily take the chain off at the dinner table." The chain makes my magic useless, I have to wear it at every meal I have with my captor, and I say nothing, I cut my steak and drink my wine. "Perhaps a reward is in order," he says, I look up.

"Will you get this chain off my ankle," I say, he cracks his red devil eyes at me. They are so red, for so much blood he has spilt over the years.

"No, the chain is merely a training tool, I was talking about your cousins wedding tomorrow." Voldermort says, I nearly choke.

"ITS TOMORROW." I yell,

"Yes, and if you raise your voice to me again, that chain will be the least of your worries." He says.

"I am sorry, I meant no disrespect." I say, I am bonded and power less, so I have to pick my battles,

"You meant no disrespect..." He says, he smirks like a victor who has won a huge prize.

"Master, and teacher," I say, he smiles and sips some more blood red wine.

"Better, now if you behave I will allow you to come with me to the wedding, with a wand but If you are trouble… Well let's just say, James's Potters blood is on your hands not mine." He said, I nod, for there sake I will be a perfect, _choke_ Apprentice to the dark lord.

"I understand Master and Teacher." I say, saying that always makes me feel sick, but hey I am saving lives, and I am doing my bit for the world. Voldermort ate smirking at me; I have to endure this three times a day, a huge table stacked with food, separating me from him. "Sire, I was wondering if you could loosen this damn chain." I say, he smiles. And I felt the chain fall off my leg, "Thankyou Master and Teacher." I say obediently, I have an order to call him, 'master and teacher' it is embarrassing calling my captor that.

"Next time, politeness Child." Voldermort says,

"Can you PLEASE stop calling me child." I say,  
"Very well, but you have to call me MY name," He says, he smirks, I am the prize that the victor wants so badly.

"Master and Teacher can you please stop calling me a child." I say.

"Of course Sirius all you had to do was ask, and master gives." He says, smirking.

Some one PLEASE save me. I don't know how much longer I can take.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review


	9. Marriage

**Chapter 9 Marriage **

**Sirius POV**

"Well someone looks nice." Voldermort says, I look at my self in his mirror, green… A green robe with snakes on the hem I was forced to wear stuff like this enough when I was a child, and nothing has changed I hate this.

"I hate it, can't I just wear black?" I say, Voldermort smiles. And than goes to his mass cupboard pulls out another robe. He drapes it over my ugly green one.

"That does look much better," Voldermort, says, and I sort of agreed with him, than I noticed it had the dark mark on the hem. "That's better, you look like my heir now and not a drowning snake." I find my self-smiling a little. "Now for Narcissa's and Lucius wedding present, I was considering a few house elves, what did you have in mind?" Voldermort said, he walked to me, and started fixing my collar and his jacket it was so strange.

"I guess Elves are a good present for the murderer Lucius Malfoy is." I say.

"I will forget that you just disrespected you future cousin in law", my face scrunched up, he shot me a smirk, but it faded when he said. "Your parents will probably be at the wedding, and your brother Regulus, can you handle that?" He asks,

"Do me a favour and feed me to a snake." I mutter, Walpurga Black deserves to be in a mental house, not in a grand manor. The last time I saw her, she was screaming at me, 'Shame of my flesh, my blood! How dare you even try to run away,' and I jumped on my broom and flew really fast because my father was aiming stunning curses at me,' it must be at the very least three years since I have seen them, Regulus on the other hand I have seen a few times.

I saw in the mirror he smiled, he leaned on me, I cannot pretend it, and he was actually acting caring towards me, ridiculous I know but true.

"I am sorry my little Apprentice, but how can I?" Voldermort says, "Your Mother would hate me for it." He says,

"Nah she would probably throw you a party, 'would you like three rums my lord or four?" I say mimicking my Mothers voice, not that hard to do, just think what would a mental patient talk like, Voldermort laughed,

"Come Sirius, we have to leave." He patted my back I have a brain wave.

"May I get my own way there Master and Teacher?" I ask, if I can get away even if its only for a moment I can tell James and Lilly that he knows where they are.

"I can't trust you yet little Sirius, be good today and when I put you on show…" Voldermort says,

"On show?" I say, at once he smiled.

"They all know you are my heir, but I must present you sooner or later, my prince." Voldermort offered me his hand, I took it.

I end up at Malfoy Manor; there were piles of people already here. They bow to Voldermort, and I stayed by his side, I heard hissing about me.

I hear music; the wedding was going to start.

**Naricssa's POV**

I was nervous, I got up at dawn, hair, make up, posture, and I put the wedding dress that has been in my family forever on, put the veil that has been in Malfoys family for ever, and I walk down the aisle.

I said my vows, to Lucius; 'I will love him in sickness and in health' and he said the same, and than like a blur the reception came, I remember sitting in my room, fixing my hair.

"Hi," I turn my cousin Sirius stood; I smile and enclose him in a hug, "How are you feeling you and the little guy or girl?"

"I'm ok, look at you," I say I never thought I would see Sirius in a fine black robe with the death eater symbol on the breast, the dark mark it taunts Sirius, something we were raised with, something we were taught to love. But three of us hated it… Sirius looked at me,

"Yeh for some reason he didn't want me to wear a 'give peace a chance' shirt." For the first time today I laugh, "Destiny is a funny thing, I always thought if I was going to going to wear this symbol it, I would be burning it," Sirius says, I nod I am at full agreement.

"And I always thought the closest I would get to Malfoy would be through a cell saying 'take the deal.'" I say, and now it is Sirius turn to laugh.

After a few minutes I returned to the ballroom, and I realised something. I am Narcissa Malfoy now.

**Sirius POV**

"I was wondering when you would come back." Voldermort said, he patted my back he sat in the seat of honour at the reception; I leaned and whispered in his ear,

"I just wanted to see Mrs Malfoy." He nodded, "Is my 'he is a shame of our blood' parents here," I whisper, his eyes showed some amusement, he indicated two people, who were talking to The Malfoys, my parents.

Oh damn,

"YOU." MY mother screamed. Oh damn, "Oh hello deary," She said in a fake sweetness, I raise an eyebrow, it was so fake I want to pule, I turn Voldermort was behind me. Now I get it, "Hello my lord," She says,

"Hello Mrs Black," I turn Voldermort was there, he winked at me, my Mother bowed,

"Oh hello my Lord, how are you." My mother says, three years has not changed her, she still looks like a mental case. I now know the reason she was being nice he is six feet tall ish, and he has a snake like face.

"I am fine, as you know your hansom son is becoming my heir… I actually have things to discuss with your parents, can you please go and get me some wine, Sirius?" Voldermort says, get … his… wine.

I force a very painful smile, "Yes Master and Teacher." I go to the large tall table where most people were stuffing their face.

"Well, well look who it is," I turn and I see the groom of the wedding, Lucius Malfoy I glare.

"Hello Lucius," I say politely I turn and Voldermort was looking at me, judging me, "Congratulations," I say, Lucius stared at me, "You are very lucky, new wife and a baby on the way." I say, I say what most have. "Forgive me, but my Master and Teacher wants me," I put the wine in Voldermorts hand, and I can't not smile.

The look on every ones face is priceless.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. What the hell?

**Chapter 10 what the hell?**

Voldermort POV

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO CARE FOR HIM AND LOVE HIM," I scream, the two blacks, cowered Walpurga stood to me, but Cygnus tried to pull her back.

"Please my lord, we did love him, just like you said but he was disobedient, and HE ran away." Cygnus says, I roll my eyes.

"I give you my son, my own son, knowing you had none of your own and you begged for a child, but you mistreat him, stun him. All I asked was 'love him, and treat him as your own' because I knew I could never love him, yes he did run away, but you should of gone and got him. And just saying he was not sorted into Slythern is NOT a good excuse!" I yell, they both stutter hopeless apologies.  
"My lord when you left us… your son we did not know what to do, we did the best we could." The woman says,

"You lie! I have been into Sirius mind, not only did you send him a howler when he was not in Slythern you cursed him, stunned him, excluded him" I scream at her, I relax a little. I don't kill them Regulus is still useful to me, I know Sirius from all rights SHOULD HAVE BEEN in Slythern (I am actually a little disappointed,) but no matter, no matter.

If I was in his situation I would of rebelled as well, I try to convince myself when I heard the news of Sirius sorting that it was the muggle lovers doing, (and it can still be.) But my son… Sirius should have been in Slythern.

"Be gone, and mention this to Sirius and you shall pray for death." I say, and they leave. I was fuming and I slam the door, I go through riddle manor, to Sirius room, when the war is over, I will get another manor, riddle manor is just not big enough for the ruler of the world.

I knock on Sirius room, he was in his room reading, and I walk in. he is my son, and I love him… the best I can,

**Narcissa POV**

**Has been stuck with Malfoy for 4 weeks, and 6 days**

For the thousandth time I look at my ring, it is a priceless diamond, I eat the salad and look at Lucius we were having a picnic, we can not have a honeymoon (I am not complaining,) because of Lucius 'job.' So he is spending every bloody minute with me!

Ok, granted it is nice here today, even if I am very pregnant, and stuck with Malfoy, he was acting nice, and he was having a one sided conversation with me, I was listening encase he asked a question, but he didn't.

'What the hell,'

A large bowl of light came, aimed at us, at once Lucius got his wand and the bowl of light went 2 meters away, it made a big hole in the earth. That could have been us.

"Narcissa we are being attacked," he took a pendent of his neck, "this is the portkey to a safe house, take it I cant let you or the baby be hurt." I grab it, and I blink.

My head spins,

I open my eyes.

What the hell?

**Lucius POV**

I see someone I didn't expect, the former seeker, and class clown James Potter…

"Expelliarmus!" Potter screams, I watch Narcissa disappear and I dodge, I was furious.

"GET OUT OF MY MANOR," I yell, I flick my wand and I gave him the cruciatus curse, he screamed, I heard another noise. "My lord," I say, he waved his wand and James potter was out cold. He grabbed my arm and summoned the death eaters.

Sirius came with them. "Master?" he asked, Voldermort as he saw James out cold on the ground, he nearly killed Narcissa and me.

"He almost killed Narcissa and Lucius," The dark lord says, he looks to Sirius "master wants to kill him, tell master why he should not." Sirius dropped to his knees,

"Please Master, you swore he will only die if I left your side, but I am still with you." Sirius says, I know he wants to spit on his face, but he does not. The dark lord grabs his Apprentices hair, and dragged him along the ground, he thrust him at me.

"Convince Lucius to save your former friend, beg to your cousin in law," Master says. Sirius was forced to kneel at my feet,

"Please spare James, he can be a great asset to the war efforts." Sirius begs, I look at the Apprentice, he had the spot of honour we all want, I cannot believe I will one day bow before him,

"I can not risk the life of Narcissa or my unborn child." I say, the dark lord looks at me,

"Than his death is yours, but because of my Apprentices love for him, I ask it will be a quick death." The dark lord says, I raise my wand an cast, what all wizards believe is the worst spell.

He died at once.

All in all, the order was taken care of; seven are dead, only a few casualties for our side, I am at the dark lords meeting place, I am one of the few who know where he lives, but he does not want the others to know.

Sirius glares at me, and all in all I don't blame him I have just killed his former friend,

I was dismissed from the meeting place; Sirius sits by the Dark lord right hand, the dark lord sits on his large massive chair, Sirius sits on the slightly smaller seat at his right.

"The attacks on the Malfoy manor was a mirror image, for the attacks on the Lestrange Manor, but all of the order members have been killed or captured," The dark lord says, I stand in the front, I worry about my wife she would have been safe, but I cant help that fear that she may flee.

She's not that stupid.

**Sirius POV**

"You did well, my Apprentice," The dark lord says, I nod, James is dead, Lucius killed James, what about Lilly?

I don't respond I roll over in my bed I don't want to look at him; he slid in next to me.

What the hell?  
"You have every reason to be upset, my prince." The dark lord says, I snort

"What do you care?" I hiss.

"Your right I don't care about Potter, but I don't want any pure blood spilt, try to understand that Sirius." He stood, "I care about you," he said, and he left.

I cry out my grief

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remember to R&R


	11. Regrets

Chapter 11 regrets

Voldermort's POV

Sirius has hardly moved from his bed, only too pee, I bring him his meals and I talk to him,

"Do you have it in you, to go for a walk today," I ask Sirius rolls over I lay next to him, and I rub his hair, he shakes his head, it has been three days since Malfoy killed James Potter, I did not want to spill any pureblood but James was aiming to kill Lucius and Narcissa.

Sirius will have to just expect it, but there was the problem of the wife, the mudblood Lilly. Sirius looks at me, and says, "alright I'll go for a walk I need some fresh air."

I smile and we go for a walk (after he dressed) we wander along the paths, I put my hand on his shoulder, he shoved it off anger got the best of me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sirius yells, even through I saw only a few death eaters I was fuming, how dare him, how dare you insult me, in front of my followers

"Curio!" I yell pointing at him, the second unforgivable curse, curio, the Cruciatus curse, my SON screamed, I did it twice, I meant it too stop their, he has learnt his lesson, but the anger and my pride got the best of me, I keep hurting him I levitate him in the air I shoot curses at him horrible curses, at my own son.

I stop; Sirius was out cold squalled on the ground in a foetal position, what have I done? I have nearly killed my one and only "Sirius?" I ask, he was out cold oh no is he dead, I have killed him. I kneel down and I hear a pulse, I pick him up and take him inside, I lay him on his bed his still breathing.

"SNAPE," I yell, serval seconds past than I see Snape,

"You called me my lord." He says, I rub Sirius hair,

"I have hurt my heir, please heal him," I say, Snape stairs at his former enemy, I glare at his anger. "Do this for me, and I will give you Lilly Potter ALIVE." I yell, at once Severus started to work,

Sirius had a broken arm, a fractured jaw; few broken rib a fractured leg, a broken leg, and to cap it all off he is still hurting really bad because of the torture. "What can I do for him?" I ask, Severus looks at me,

"Well you could give him a very strong pain relief he is going to need it, I need to heal him, but the ribs will take a few hours, a sleeping potion can help him as well." Severus says, I nod. Severus quickly gave him the potions, Sirius wont awake for 14 hours that is good Sirius needs his rest, after Snape left I sit by my sleeping sons side, full of regret.

Flashback

"My lord what a wonderful surprise to see you," Walpurga says, her and her husband were having brunch at their manor. They have a good house, lots of money, lots of places for a son, when I take a seat sitting carefully, they stand and they bow, I smile and than I reach into my robe and pull out a bundle my son. I nurse him; he was still pinkish and tired, he cried after his mother died last night now he is tired.  
"I have chosen you too raise my son, his name is Sirius… I know you desire an son a heir of your own, so here one is, I even gave him a star name, to fit into your family." Orion stairs at the bundle. I give it too him,  
"Master… thank you," Orion says, he smiles I nod he bows his head, I would make him kneel but not with my son in his arms.

"You are welcome, I trust you will feed and clothe him and treat him as your son, I will come to take him when he is a adult, love him and care for him." I turn to leave,

"My lord wait… who is baby Sirius Mother," Walpurga asks, "How old is he?" she looks at the bundle, Sirius opens his beautiful baby blue eyes, I look at him, it will be the last time he sees me as his Father for a long time.

"His Mother is or was, a pure blood she died soon after Sirius birth," Actually I used her for target practice but she did not need to know that, "he is seven days old." I say, I turn to leave. But I kiss his forehead good bye, "Good bye my son." I say, I kiss his cheek and I leave.

End of flash back

I saw Sirius after that, at the pureblood functions, not all the time but often enough, at his birthday I would be invited over and I gave him wonderful gift after gift, he would always smile at me, and reply the same, 'thankyou my lord.' Expect when he was one and two, he could not be coxed into saying these things

When I saw Sirius at the functions he was strangled in Green robes, with snakes on it, he looked stuffed in them, like he wanted to rip them open, he was tired and exhausted, I applied myself and I would smile and wave at him, but that was it.

Than his brother was born, Regulus I felt sad, I wanted Sirius to have love, and no other siblings, but I kept Sirius there.

He ran away when he was sixteen, he fled to the Potters, I thought it was a teenage rebel thing.

My son was a bad boy after all, always in trouble with the teachers, but brilliant all the same, I should have been there for his seventeenth coming of age party, but there was none, he was disowned…. Stupid foolish woman, she should have ran after him, I shake my head and I stair at Sirius.

Maybe I am the fool

Sirius woke up weak many hours later, he was tired and exhausted, and I put water to his lips. He was exhausted, "That's right Sirius you drink up." I say, Sirius noticed me, I kiss his brow.

You are tired little one, I'll get you some food, I put some olives in his mouth, I am his father, and Sirius fell asleep soon after this. (He could not talk because his jaw was being repaired, it was locked together and he was weak from it.) I tuck him in and leave, Sirius needs to sleep.

Tomorrow I will make it up to him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There it is Read and review


	12. The babies gender

Chapter 12 the babies gender

Narcissa POV

"Mrs Malfoy, PLEASE." I say, he calls this a bloody safe house; I am stuck in the middle of bloody Europe at his parent's manor. I have been forced to make little shoes for the baby, a baby I am so sick of hearing about "I am sick of this." I say, I was being blunt; I was scared that my new in- laws would not like my new found bluntness.

Lucius laughs, but he leans into my arm, and he whispers coarsely in my ear "Be polite," he hissed, he is NOT impressed. I don't hate him, but I am so SICK of this.

"Trouble with Hormones," Lucius Father mutters, Lucius forces a smile, "I am just grateful she didn't hurt her self by her umm entrance."

It has been a boring few days, but when I actually arrived here; Lucius Father had to carry me indoor I landed very, VERY, VERY ungracefully in their pool.

Lucius put his arm around my belly, I am bloody bored.

Voldermort's POV

"UP" I say, my house elves help Sirius up, I nurse him, and he was healed but weak, I put the water to his lips, he slumped down, drink… that's good, he needs to relax, what have I done, my son my only son.

Snape ran over my son's injuries, if Sirius was aware of Snape's presence I would have to stop the fight, but Snape has his mudblood fancy on his mind, foolish really, than again.

I cursed my son, until he bled, than until he begged.

Sirius is desperate for escape, I can see it on his face, but I can't let him go, my son. My only son, I stroke his hair, Snape stared at him, "Give him a nourishing potion, and I want to see him get healthy, ok Snape." My potion master/ healer nods.

"Of course, my lord." Snape says, I nod and I leave my weakened son with his school-based enemy.

I go down the stairs I go to the kitchens and order my house elves to make a picnic lunch for as both, the didn't question my odd request.

At lunch, I helped Sirius up, and he leaned on me, his eyes were black, he was scared. So scared, I knew he was wondering what he hell is going on, I lead him to a lake and a set up picnic was waiting for us. I sit him down.

"Wine?" I offer, Sirius still looks shocked, oh come on I know your thirsty, than I thought over wise, Sirius was still weak from the healing what if he puked it all out?

Why cant I be a good father, just once?

"What is going on?" Sirius says, softly, I smile at him, and he backed away.

"Were having an rest day Sirius." I say, I put some cake on his plate he ate it, "Chew slowly, ok Sirius?" I say, he nods, and we eat.

I didn't talk much, I didn't yell at him, I only stroked his hair, and thanked him for the company. "So how do you like being… here," I say lamely. Of course he does not, what a stupid question, 'hey heres a news flash, Bellatrix likes torturing people.'

"No, I'm normally in healing half the time, I'm upset 90% of the time, and in healing with something broken, and afraid…" he stopped; I didn't yell at him, after all his sickly still.

"I am sorry, I want you to be happy here, donut?" I say, I pass him a chocolate donut.

"Why?" Sirius says, I look at him, why my son? 'Because chocolate Donuts are tasty.' I smile and pass him a huge piece of cake.

"Eat it all, ok." I say, Sirius glares and ate it, but than he leaned over and puked the entire thing out. Oh god, I put my hand on Sirius forehead, he was so warm. And sickly with a fever.

I kiss his forehead. One day I will tell you the truth, than I will hope you please forgive me.

Narcissa POV

They have to be kidding there is no way I am sleeping with him. "There is NO way I am sleeping in the same bed with you, what can they be thinking." I say, Lucius looks at me with an amused look in his eyes.

"They obliviously have a ridiculous notion in their heads that we being a married couple sleep in the same bed." Lucius smiles at me. I look at the guest room, it is styled in a predictable green and black, it has the smell of money, there is a mammoth bed (I don't care of how big the bed is, it is not big enough for Me and Malfoy.) A large couch a table and chairs book shelf and a bathroom. "Look" Lucius said seriously "Just lie in the bed for a while than I will sleep on the couch, my parents pictures will be back soon, but they will go to sleep, fair." I nod,

"I would of thought I would have been exiled to the couch." I say, he rolled his eyes,

"I am no bleeding heart, your pregnant." He says, I nod it seems fair. I get changed and lay down next to him, sure enough the pictures returned and he put an arm around me, I was about to slap him but I realise he was touching my baby bump.

A baby I am not ready for, or want.

Lucius lay next to me, and soon the pictures were asleep, he got up a little and pulled his wand, the couch was made up into a bed. He went to get up, his hand still on my stomach. "Good night Narcissa" Lucius went to get up, but I grabbed his arm. "Narcissa can I take this as that you want me to stay?" Lucius says shocked, beyond belief. I know it's stupid and foolish. But….

"Yes" I say, he lay back down and we cuddle.

I feel asleep soon after…

The next morning, Lucius Mother was making baby faces over my belly. "Do you know ifs it's a boy or girl yet?" Lucius father asks,

"No don't you have to wait three months?" Lucius asks, as a former Auror I know of course due to Magic you can find out the sex after one month, I am two months and a bit I think, pregnant now, I nod innocently.

"Well you can find out after a month," Lucius Father says, I feel terrible, I didn't want him to know because of if it's a girl he will hate her.

After it was all said and done, I laid on the bed Snape waved his wand over my belly I was back at Malfoy manor I was propped up on a pile of pillow.

"It seems you have a healthy son." Snape said. Than I look at Lucius he was so happy he was nearly crying,


	13. Snuggling

Chapter 13, Snuggling

Save me

Chapter 13

Lucius POV

I return from the death eater mission rather tired; I walk into Narcissa's room, she was curled up in her bed, her hand nestled on her tummy.  
"I know your awake." I say, her eyes flicked open, I smile I can always tell. "Why were you faking being asleep?" I ask, she looks at me an upset look on her face.

"I can smell it." She whispered. She was dressed in a thin silk blue night dress. Her baby bump not yet viewable, but it will be soon.

"Smell what." I say slightly irritated, I have been away all night and this is how she greets me, we may have our differences but I am her husband after all.

"Blood and death," she whispered. I curl next to her.  
"Narcissa I know this is hard for you, but the order tried to hurt us and our baby." I say, she looked at me and nodded,

"I'm sorry." She whispered I nod, and cuddle her. I know it was wrong controlling her, by locking her up all this time but it was the only way to keep her alive. "I still think you smell of death," I don't complain it was the truth after all. "Lucius, did you kill anyone I love?" I roll my eyes,

"No, not your sister," I say, I kiss the tip of her brow, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" I ask. She looked at me.

"Just sleep," she looked scared, it was sort of cute. I nod.

"That is all, I swear" I say, I offer my hand, she took it and we went to my room, she looks scared and I kiss the woman's cheek. I slip her in my bed. "I know you're scared but I love you." She was so scared. She grabbed her nose.

"PLEASE take a shower." She said, I look at her, and grab her by her collar.

"HOW DARE YOU I JUST SAID I LOVE YOU AND YOU TELL ME TO HAVE A DAMN SHOWER, YOU ARE THE MOST UNGRATEFUL BLOOD TRATOR WHAT IS THE USE OF BEING A DISCRASE TO THE NAME MAGIC COMMUNITY WHEN YOU ARE NOT EVEN NICE TO YOUR BLOODY HUSBAND." The second the words escaped my lips I knew they were wrong. She burst into tears, I am sorry my love, I am sorry I yelled at you.

I stroke her hair, "I am so very sorry." What did I do, she was pregnant and she screamed at me, I guess I should of took a shower, Narcissa was right I just killed a dozen or so muggles. But no one of their blood touched me, but I guess I should of at least had a shower to make her more comfortable how am I going to convince her that she belongs with me and the baby I yell at her and call her names all the time.

"I want to go back to my room." She whispered, I look at her, she was in shock and I nod, I help her up but she ran out and I heard her door slam.

You bloody idiot! I have no idea what I am doing so I go to my shower and take a shower than I get changed and start to curse at myself, I curse at myself for easily an hour until I realise I have to apologise, I walk into Narcissa's room, she wasn't even trying to fake to be asleep she was sitting at her desk clearly upset.

I place a hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry I yelled at you." I say, she nodded.

"You're a monster," She muttered, I look at her face. I don't dine it I don't want to upset her again. "And we are having a baby together. A son," She said she looked at me,

"I know." I say, it was the most oblivious thing in the world us having a baby together a son. Sure I would love a little girl one day, but I want a son first.

"How can I bring a BABY into a world like this, your world?" She hissed. This question was expected yet unexpected; I look at her, until now Narcissa was scared about the baby, scared of me and the baby. Actually I think she is more scared of what the baby shall become. I can't blame her through.

I stroke her hair, "I don't know, but It will work out. Because we will be a family," I say she smiles a little and we spend the rest of the night snuggling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There it is, I know it is short but don't hate me, remember to review.


	14. Meetings

Chapter 14 meetings

Voldermorts POV

"So" I say, to my prisoner she was levitating on the wall, I was taking extra care of her due she was pregnant. Her long red hair goes down, "here you are your husband is dead", I say, I look at Lilly Potter she just glared, "and you are pregnant with his child." I say, softly. Than a familiar black cape came in just arriving. "Hello Severus," I say, the mudblood looked up shocked, almost as shocked as Snape "as promised 'madam' Potter" Snape smiled,

"My lord, thank you so very, very much." He says, I can see the love in his eyes, there is no doubting that, it is like the way I love my own son. I felt sorry for Sev he does work hard for me with loyalty, it is one of the only reasons I will let her live I waved my hand and the child, who is with child feel to the ground, Snape helped her up.

"I must tell you Lilly is pregnant, with your old school mates child," I say, Snape looked shocked, and rather angry "knowing this, knowing you must raise James Potters son, do you still want her?" he nodded,

"I will raise the child," he said softly he grimaced, I smile yes Snape, life will not always go your way, and I smirk in an all knowing way, he clenched his fist, but I realise that Snape's happiness is important, the last thing I want is him poisoning some of my men, or harming my son…

My son, the boy rarely looks at me anymore, whenever I try to do something fatherly, he panics, can't say I blame him, but I am considering realising him, putting him somewhere maybe on a island, make it so he can't leave, but keep him comfortable, maybe I should take Narcissa with him, Lucius is NOT father material hell the man wasn't even fit to feed my snake. I shake my head, hell he might surprise me, and I didn't think Narcissa would survive this long, truthfully.

Snape looked at me, "Can I take her home?" I nodded sure why not, she wasn't going to do anything at least not while pregnant. I can trust her with the small security Severus will provide I nod.

"Yes you can Severus, but keep an eye on her; remember I am letting her live because of your care for Sirius" was all I said he smiled and thanked me, Lilly was then took to her new home. The girl was beautiful I can see why someone like Severus would fall in love with her. I personally could not wait to see Sev changing diapers and putting up with baby talk, which made me laugh. I remember when Sirius and the others were born, god it was annoying Sirius bloody Mother every time I had to check up on her (and I only did it to make sure the unborn child was ok.) I was forced to listen to baby talk.

Narcissa's POV

"Eggs?" Lucius said asked I shake my head, I am too sick for eggs, I glare at him, and he sighed sadly, "fine no eggs," I knew it wasn't his fault, but I wasn't feeling like eating. "If you don't eat I'll find another way to get it food your body." I get some bread. Here I'll eat this I mean I know the bread was good, actually it was really good, but I was too tired to eat all of the food. The baby was bouncing in my stomach last night, so food for breakfast was not the best option.  
"Can we go for a walk later?" He nodded; he has been relaxed lately when I want something. He gave me some warm milk, "but we need to talk," I nod, "Narcissa, the dark lord wants to know you can be trusted after my little guy is born." He paused, "The dark lord wants to talk to you personally." Silence, and then I looked at his eyes. He was worried…

That is NEVER a good sign.


	15. Prices

Chapter 15 prices.

Lilly POV

Lilly looked up she was in a nice bedroom, with a ceiling spelled to look like the stars, it reminded me of school. It is so nice, I yawned, and I've been here with Severus for a week now. "Severus!" I yell, this week has been stressful; first thing we talked about, how to deal with James baby. I love my baby already.

"I can't have children Lilly, so a child will be a wonderful gift," he smiled, but it faded "even if its potters" he spat out James sure name like a curse. I glare but I think he noticed, "I can't have children Lilly," he repeated "so I will love any child you have." He turned. "I will bring you your dinner, do you have any cravings?"

"Strawberries" I reply, he nodded and left, I looked around the room, it had a cradle on the side, a large double bed, for me, my own bathroom, even an room on the side as a kitchen, I am not kidding my own kitchen, yet Severus still made me dinner. I had a fully stocked fridge and a large kitchen there was a table and chairs even book shelfs (Severus said he was having trouble with remodelling something about a big brick wall in the road.) so the kitchen doubled as a study, Severus said he is going to give me an entire apartment a room for the baby a study for me, we will be both safe in our own little world.

But the cost will be massive. I know it,

Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday, Severus will demand payment, payment as in us… I know I will be expected to either move in into his room, or he moves in with me. The apartment is designed so the part of war for me is over, and when I can prove I am trusted, I am allowed free reign and Sev said one day, if it all goes well maybe freedom naturally I laughed at this, but maybe he had a point. I had no family (well only my sister and her nut of a husband) Sirius is captured Remmy is well, I am not sure. And the rest of the order probably think I am dead, and the only other secret informant in Narcissa… who isn't so secret anymore, and she is playing Mrs Malfoy, so she is NO help.

Severus walked in with pasta and strawberries on the side, and a few punnets which went into my kitchen. I smile at him, he laid on the bed with me, "I have arranged for the baby's room to enjoin here." He tapped the wall where the head of my bed is, "the door will go where the cradle is," I nod.

"Sounds good," I say, he smiled, "how's the potion making going?" I ask he smiled; he made potions for the dark lord.

"Oh not bad, I am pretty busy at the moment actually" he looked up "you don't smell the fumes do you?" I shake my head, "good because it could hurt the baby." I almost cringe, EVERYTHING seems to hurt the baby.

Narcissa's POV

Lucius walked in silence with me, his hand around my waste protecting my baby, his baby… our baby. He was dressed in full death eater attire I was in a robe I was nervous, "remember to be respectful. Do not speak until spoken to," he said we were alone in the halls, I grab my stomach. He held my hand, fear in his eye. "If he asks you to confess you sins, confess you won't be the first, and trust me you want to confess and not be cursed, then keep your pride get cursed and risk losing the baby." I nod. I understood his fear, and I had to agree.

"Here we are" he said looking at the door to the hall, he opened it, to my shock there was a table in the middle and the dark lord in his thrown, no one else…. I looked at Lucius, was it the wrong day? I think stupidly to myself.

"Lucius thank you for bringing her, you are not required here at the moment, Sirius is in his normal room and he is having trouble with his lessons, perhaps you could help him." I was pushed in and Lucius pushed out the door was slammed behind me, the last thing I see is Lucius worried eyes. "Finally we are alone," he stood, and walked from his thrown "come sit at on the chair, it is comfy." He looked at me, I sat at the table. "Good," now, he passed me a file.

I gulp but look at it, it was about Moody? "Since you were his student, I can assume you know him well," I try not to say nothing, but risking my baby…  
"I knew him as well as anyone could of known Alastor Moody," I say, slowly "my lord" I add very quickly, he nodded.

"Good this is a start," he looks at me, "don't look so nervous Narcissa," he laughed, "did I not say I will leave you and your growing family be?" I nod.

"Yes you did." I add, "my lord," he smiled, I looked at the folder, it was filled with order of the phoenix names, Narcissa Black was close to the top, and crossed out. Sirius Black the name underneath Narcissa Black was also crossed out, so were Lilly Potter and James Potter, I wanted to examine the list closer, but I saw that Andromeda Tonks was still uncros7sed out. I felt better.

"Now what weakness does mad eye Moody have?" I blink unsure how to answer, but I took a deep breath and say softly,

"Well he is missing an eye and a leg." I say, the dark lord nodded, "my Lord." I add, "That could be considered a weakness," expect that eye of his can see through just about anything. I knew he wanted more, "and he is exceptionally paranoid," I add, "he thought Andromeda was Bellatrix for weeks, my lord." I wasn't lying, but these were things the dark lord could find out by reading the newspaper.

"You were his student," he said finally, "you spent time with him, and you must know more, for your child." I grab my stomach. I knew he was getting annoyed.  
"Well, he was allergic to peanuts." I say, I wasn't lying, he nodded.

"That is good Narcissa, very good." He said softly, "now all we need to do is poison his food with peanuts." He said sarcastically. He got his wand out; Lucius warning ran through my head… confess, rather confess then lose the baby.

"He is a private man," I confess at once, "he barely told himself things, let alone his student who came from a family full of death eaters." I say, he nodded. I looked at him, I was afraid, I wanted Lucius.

"I won't hurt you, I ran the DNA of yourself and the baby when Lucius first got you," how did he get my babies DNA, "you are very close to your cousin Sirius, did you know that?" I shake my head, "yes well you are, and the baby is Lucius, no doubt in my mind." He said, I nod, he stood, "come let's go see If Lucius is torturing him yet." I was confused to say the least.

When we entered Sirius room I saw them Sirius sitting on the bed, Lucius standing glaring at each other. I almost laugh, I let out a small chuckle.

"Cissy," Lucius said, he had removed his mask, "you are okay?" I nod,

"Yes everything is fine Lucius, you may take her home now, I apologise for not letting you spend some time with your cousin Narcissa but I am afraid I need Sirius to run an errand for me." The dark lord said, Sirius nodded got up and giving me a smile, they leave. Lucius said nothing until we disappeared home; well he did the whole moving through time… I hung on for dear life.

Everything is fine, I realise I stare at my stomach.

Everything was fine….

There we go, all done, tell me what you think.


	16. Getting along

Chapter 16 Getting along

Narcissa's POV

I use to be free, I use to not care about anything, I had no parents demanding I marry a wealthy pure blood have a few spoilt brats, and serve an evil master for the rest of my natural days. That's what my parents… more precisely my Mother wanted, my Mother sort of knew that Anna was a lost cause… but I and Bellatrix was not, well… in mental health Bella was the lost cause, but in marrying a pure blood all three of us (Yes even Andromeda) had found respectable suitors, Bella, Rodolphus Lestrange Death Eater and a very dim-witted one… when the saying 'the way through to a mans heart is his stomach' they were probably talking about Rodolphus, Andromeda suitor was a little close to home even for my Mother, Rodolphus brother Rabastan Lestrange, he was an appropriate age for Andromeda, as there was apparently an 'shortage' of respectable pure bloods that year.

I got myself a lovely respectable Politian's son Barty Crouch JR, who had very influential parents and my parents originally wanted Bella to marry…. Our parents got along well, mainly because Barty Crouch SR knew how influential our family was, I met Barty at Hogwarts in tears because his Father had screamed at him VIA holler and the entire school had heard, I had heard my Father said Barty Crouch SR had a heart of stone, but embarrassing his son because he got an E and not an O in his Potions essay is STILL to this day not a good excuse.

I didn't want to be married to a death eater, and everyone wanted me to be with the non death eater Barty Crouch, how could I refuse… but How was I to know he would turn as bad as bad can be.  
And while were on the subject how was I supposed to know Lucius Malfoy (who was even more respectable than Crouch) wanted me? His probably the reason it didn't work…

No when I ran away and joined the order I was _free, _but I knew I could never return I knew that, and to add insult to injury I became an auror… and so my job was to catch dangerous dark wizards… an unfavourable job at the time, if the death eaters discover your identity they could kill your family.. Really my only family was Ana and Sirius.. but Ana has a little girl Nymphy I did think about her, but I calmed down when I remembered Ana looked so much like Bella… and there was no way a death eater will kill Ana while she could BE Bella, and Sirius always seems to find a way to escape… But Nymphy can be hurt… and it kept hurting me….

But I still decided to take a shot at being an auror, and to in my believes, try to fix some of the damage my family and their associates had done in the past. I was doing well as an auror, very well... I took a leaf out of the death eaters book, I covered my face, and swore never to return. Expect…. I got captured, I can remember the day when Lucius ripped my Mask off, in front of all the death eaters, and I did manage to escape… But only because when Goyle was transporting me to the death eater prison, he left his broom at home, and as he cast a spell, I stole my wand back and got away…

My memories were stopped by Lucius, who had brought me some carrot and apple juice, my latest craving I give him a smile. Is this what I had become… a puppet, I was Narcissa Malfoy, a perfect little wifey. But I had no choice… if I leave, he will find me, I am having his baby… and I know he will lock me in a cell until I have the baby and then someone will slit my throat, I will never get to be with my baby.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, I shake my head, he looked concerned, "Narcissa I think we need to talk about your future." I was confused I nodded and drowned the juice, "the dark lord has requested that you do some work for him," I was confused, "yes I had that emotion too, apparently he needs an assistant," he paused, "it could be good for you, get on his good side, and the baby." He helped me sit down.

"Am I ever going to have some choice," I scream, Lucius sighs,  
"Narcissa, you sit around a large manor every day, there is nothing you don't have why must you be so mean?" Annoyed at Lucius for not understanding, I storm off to my quarters. Telling him I will speak to him later.

"I understand you are having problems," a voice said I was on my bed, clutching my stomach, I bet it was Lucius, "but why must you be so hard on Lucius, he loves you … as much as Lucius can," I turn It can't be Lucius if his talking about Lucius… it was the dark lord, I go to kneel, but his hand on my shoulder, "its ok," he sat next to me on the bed, "Sirius is fond of you, and he wants to be an Uncle," he placed a hand on my stomach "and we don't want ANYTHING to go wrong with this baby?" he shot me a smile, a real smile, "now would you like to become my assistant?" I nod, because I felt like now unlike my past I had to do as I was told. "Go and say something nice about Lucius," he said shot me a smile and left…

The dark lord, _marriage councillor_…

Lilly's POV

I was in Severus sitting room listening to the radio, I rarely came in here, and I normally stayed in my own apartment, which is … in Severus house.. This is very magical I would like to add. Severus was out, something for the death eaters, I hated it when he left, he has been gone all day, I was in his part of the house mainly because I was bored, and he has many books and staring at my stomach, I decided I needed to read to the baby.  
"How was your day?" I hear, I turn Severus was there his removed mask in his hand, he gave me a smile "I hope the baby was good?" he inquired, I turn, there he had just returned, he gave me a surprised smile  
"My day was not too bad, the baby was pretty good, I was just teaching the baby how to charm small items," I say patting my stomach and the book, Severus placed his robe on the chair grabbed the book I was reading,

"Isn't school age magic a little advanced for the baby?" he inquired, well I guess he had a point, I suppose we should work on ABC's first…. Or how to sit up on your own, I give Sev a smile,  
"I guess so, but you're going to be one of those stern 'do your homework' parents aren't you?" I joke he smiled a little which was rare for Sev,

"I guess I will be," he sat next to me, I could smell it… death, it was apparent as the fact I was pregnant. He smiled at me, "I wonder what house the baby will be in?" he said dreamily "Slythern likes its Daddy or something else like its Mummy" I looked at him, _something else _SOMETHING ELSE! He made it sound like Slythern was the ONLY choice, he looked at me, "something wrong Lilly?" I bite my lip and shake my head, "are you sure?"

"Well you should know since you are forever reading my mind!" I snap he rolled his eyes,

"For the millionth time," he snapped, "I only did that to save your life, the Dark lord demanded to know where the muggle born children were being hidden." He said softly, "our child will be loyal to the dark lord," he said sitting up, "it will be the only way to protect it from the pain of the world." I didn't understand, I don't think I was supposed to, as Severus is ALWAYS right… apparently. "Anyway, Lucius…."  
"LUCIUS" I scream, "THE MAN WHO KILLED JAMES" he took a deep breath,

"Yes Lilly, but he only did it, because your _perfect_ former husband broke into Malfoy manor and started spreading hell, threating the life of his pregnant wife," he stopped, "maybe Lucius should have been merciful but fear makes us do funny things Lilly please remember that." I nod agreeing with Severus.

I looked around, since I had permission to go into the whole house I had rarely I stayed mainly in my apartments, Severus has made a room for the child, a room for me, a study a kitchen it is a nice little safe life for us.

Well safe from everything but him.

So how did I go?


End file.
